


Day 28 Prompt Me Compilation

by InLust



Series: Holiday Writing Dash 2015 [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sex, F/F, Fingering, First Date, Handcuffs, Hogwarts AU, Love/Hate, Miscommunication, Modern AU, Neighbors AU, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Quiet Sex, Rivals With Benefits, Rough Sex, Singer AU, Smut, Tumblr, bounty hunter AU, gryffindor/slytherin relations, laundry room, migraines, prescribed sex, sex on first date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT EDITION all of these prompts with the exception of ONE are smutty so be aware</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sansaery + Hogwarts AU

**Author's Note:**

> I am smut trash and I have no problem gracing your dirty minds with dirty fics
> 
> if i am going down you're going down with me [pun intended]

 

It was never simple with the two girls. That was never the intention either of them had when they first met. While brown eyed and bushy tail at 10 years old, meeting each other at the platform in King’s Cross, they could’ve been the best of friends. They could’ve had it all, _together_.

That’s not how life actually works out.

They were two _different_ girls. They stood for two _different_ things. While admirable of one another, it couldn’t erase that fact that they came from two different _worlds_.

Maybe that’s why they were always so explosive around each other. The intensity of their hate did border something along the lines of love. But they weren’t going to ever admit to it. Margaery doesn’t believe in love. Sansa doesn’t believe in Margaery.

They’re seventh years now. They should know _better_. But they don’t. They’ve learned there are certain lines that they keep dancing across.

Sansa pushes Margaery back against the stall door harshly.

Margaery smiles at the aggression and pulls Sansa towards her. Her fingers tangling in the red locks to release them from Sansa’s immaculate bun.

Their lips battle for dominance. It takes Sansa to bite down on Margaery’s bottom lip for Margaery to weaken.

“You were _stupid_ out there today,” Sansa pants through their kisses as she pushes Margaery’s cloak off. The Slytherin captain still smells like sweat and grass, but it turns Sansa on even more.

Margaery groans as she grabs onto Sansa’s waist, her thumbs playing at the top of Sansa’s skirt inside of her robe. “I was fantastic,” she returns breathily. Her eyes roll back as Sansa pushes her head aside to attack her neck. “ _Gods_.”

Sansa breathes Margaery in as she sucks at the sensitive flesh. “You fell off your broom,” she grits through her nips down to the shorter girl’s collar.

“But I didn’t,” Margaery retorts as one hand goes up to cup Sansa through her uniform. She feels the redhead shudder against her. She wants to feel the suppliant flesh freely. She tugs Sansa’s shirt free from the skirt and harshly pulls at the red and gold tie that matches.

Sansa growls animalistically. Her anger is briefly lost to her desire to get Margaery undone first. Her hand seeks the heat between Margaery’s legs.

“In a rush?” the shorter girl teases as Sansa shoves her hand into her trousers. Margaery bites back a loud moan as her head falls back against the stall door.

The first floor girl’s bathroom is susceptible to anyone coming and going. The thrill of it excites Margaery noticeably that Sansa wants to take advantage. Surely, no one is going to interrupt them because they know what it’s like to interrupt their “arguments” (they _actually_ argue in public that it scares _everyone_ ).

Sansa doesn’t tease. She leaves that to Margaery. She wants Margaery right then and there and she knows how to make the girl keen against her. She pushes two fingers in and Margaery tiptoes in pleasure to meet her.

Margaery’s hand tightens in her hair as she pulls Sansa closer. Her mind begs her to scream but she refuses to. The pleasure shakes her core and weakens her knees. Sansa doesn’t want her to wait. Sansa wants her to know that she can undo her.

Sansa ducks her head to kiss Margaery harshly again. She isn’t just angry. She feels scared. She feels worried. She hates all of those feelings she has for Margaery. _You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine._

Her pace quickens as Margaery’s walls tighten around her fingers. “Don’t,” Sansa orders.

Margaery’s eyes open in surprise. Her breathing is ragged as she tries her best not to come right then. She feels Sansa’s fingers not only penetrating her but massaging her flesh slowly. She bites her lower lip and nods. She lets Sansa set the pace.

It’s slower now. Arduous. _Deep_.

Margaery moans with her head tossed back. Her hands grip Sansa’s open shirt until her knuckles turn white. She can feel the guidance for her to roll her hips in tandem with Sansa’s fingers.

Sansa uses her thumb to flick Margaery’s engorged nub and feels her jerk lively by her hand.

Watching Margaery manipulated by her makes her heart swell. It’s an art. Sansa admires the way the Slytherin’s head is thrown back, eyes clenched shut, lips bitten to stop from screaming, throat tightening to control her breathing, chest shuddering, and legs parted just for her.

Sansa stops moving her fingers and Margaery lets out a sob.

She doesn’t get to see Margaery’s face when she’s pulled into the shorter girl’s arms, face almost slamming into the stall door.

Margaery wants to scream. She is more frustrated than ever. She holds Sansa close against her body because she can feel a tear slipping from her eye. She curses over and over. Trying not to let the Gryffindor get the best of her.

“Fuck me, _now_ ,” Margaery orders harshly.

Sansa smiles because she knows that Margaery can’t hear the begging in her voice. Margaery doesn’t notice that her order comes out as a plea. She uses her free hand to push Margaery’s shoulder against the door.

“Apologize,” Sansa orders.

Margaery looks at her baffled. One cheek is streaked with a tear. “For what?” she asks genuinely confused.

Sansa clenches her jaw. _For being stupid. For being dangerous. For scaring me. For making me feel this way._ She doesn’t answer and starts to pull out her fingers.

“No, fine! Sorry! I’m sorry!” Margaery apologizes quickly. Too quickly. The look in her eyes, the way it shines, Sansa knows she at least means it. Margaery always means what she says to Sansa and only to Sansa.

Sansa sighs softly before kissing Margaery slowly. Her fingers easing back into her. When she adds a third, Margaery breaks their kiss and grabs her shoulders securely. Her mouth drops open slowly as she comes, walls pulling Sansa in. A small whimper fills the silence.

Sansa swallows the sounds hungrily. She’s got what she wanted. Inside of her heart, she doesn’t feel like it’s enough.

When Margaery comes to, Sansa presses their foreheads together, feeling Margaery’s ragged breaths against her cheeks.

“Don’t be stupid again,” Sansa says lowly with her jaw clenched.

Margaery nods. She nods furiously as her brows furrow. “Don’t move yet,” she says weakly. She knows what Sansa is thinking. She care hear it in the shakiness of the Gryffindor’s voice. She wants to soak it in. Even if she can’t say it aloud, Margaery thinks it.

_I love---_

“Oh how _naughty_!” a screechy voice fills the air.

Margaery and Sansa pull apart before Margaery feels herself being pulled into Sansa’s arms instead.

“You girls, are _oh so naughty_!” Moaning Myrtle appears overhead with a mischievous smile.

Margaery looks up at Sansa and realizes between the two of them, Sansa still looks well put together. As much as a mussed bun and bruised lips could signify.

Margaery turns her best frown at the ghost. “Say a word about this and I will blow you apart,” she threatens even if she’s being held back by the taller girl.

“Oooh, you’re sooo terrifying,” the ghost retorts back sarcastically. “You should know better than to come to my domain... _AND DESECRATE IT!_ ”

Both girls wince at the yell from Moaning Myrtle.

“Go moan about it elsewhere!” Margaery argues strongly.

Moaning Myrtle mimics Margaery before adding, “I’ve heard enough of that moaning from you two.”

This time Sansa reacts, “Leave!”

“The redhead finally speaks for a second I thought the little one swallowed your tongue with how deep you were shoving it in her mouth.”

Sansa roars in return, letting go of Margaery to grab her wand. Moaning Myrtle screams and disappears through the wall quickly.

Margaery grumbles. _Great damage control now._ She bends down to pick up her cloak and straighten up her Quidditch uniform as Sansa buttons up her shirt before tying her tie.

“I’ll see you around,” Margaery tightly says as she opens the door to the stall.

She doesn’t expect a response but halfway out the door, she feels a tug back. She turns and Sansa’s lips fall on hers. Margaery turns back to kiss her fully. It feels different than earlier. It’s not furious or aggressive. It’s slow and gentle.

Sansa pulls back. “Good luck with exams,” she mutters before she rushes out of the stall.

It leaves Margaery in a daze. That was the strangest encounter they’ve had in the last two years.


	2. Skimmons + Neighbors AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT SMUTTY THIS ONE
> 
> PROMPT: I always hear you singing/playing the piano through the ceiling and i’m pretty sure I liked and reblogged all your songs on tumblr but I’m too shy to talk to you AU bioquake please

 

Jemma is standing in the elevator clutching her bag tightly.

Next to her is the woman of her dreams. She’s got a leather jacket on with a simple white tee underneath that’s tucked into her ripped jeans. She’s beautiful with her shortly cropped hair and aviators pushed up on her head.

Jemma wants to say something, _anything_ really. They share this elevator ride everyday at the exact same time. But they don’t know anything about each other. _Well that’s a lie._ Jemma is pretty sure _smilesfromdaisy_ knows nothing about her.

She knows from their apartment buzzer that the woman standing next to her is _D. Johnson_ and singing/songwriter on tumblr: _smilesfromdaisy_.

It just happened. It was serendipitous that Jemma could find someone in real life from tumblr. Someone who was D. Johnson, who sings like an angel and plays piano like an artist.

As far as Jemma knows from tumblr, D. Johnson is pretty well known for her music, she’s been following her since she moved to New York. It was only one night, while her apartment complex was dead quiet that she could hear the lulling sounds of a piano from the floor above. To anyone else, it might’ve been annoying to be woken in the middle of the night from the sound but not for Jemma. She heard the most beautiful voice ever.

“Hi.”

Jemma’s eyes widen, realizing that her neighbor caught her staring blatantly at her. Her mouth opens but no sounds come out.

The woman smiles affectionately at her. “You live here long?” she asks amicably.

Knowing her voice has suddenly disappeared, Jemma shuts her mouth and nods.

There’s a quirked look from D. Johnson before she adds, “Do we know each other from somewhere?”

Jemma stands like a deer in headlights and vomits the first thing that comes to her mind, “Ifollowyouontumblrandreblogallyoursongs.”

This time the woman’s jaw drops in confusion. It takes them a moment to recover but she laughs lightly. “Did you say you were on _tumblr_?”

Jemma’s eyes widen as she feels her cheeks flare.

“I’m sorry,” the woman immediately apologizes and she gesticulates with one hand. “I just--as a tumblr user, it’s kind of what you pick up on. When other people use it to. _You know_?”

Jemma blushes furiously, trying not to think of all the fanfic she writes on tumblr. “I mean, it’s popular,” she casually says.

There is a bright smile on her face. “You don’t have to play it casually, I am a total dork too. You should see how fucked up my fandoms get,” she jokes playfully. Jemma still can’t respond because of how unreal this woman is. “Did you say you reblog my songs?”

Jemma sighs. It was time for her to own up to it. “I really love your voice, I think you’re fantastic.” It feels like such a relief to say it.

She blushes and it’s even more perfect. “You...could come over sometime? I’ve never played for anyone before.”

“Yeah?” Jemma feels like she’s soaring. “I’d like that.”


	3. Sansaery + bounty hunter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: perhaps a continuation of the sansaery bounty hunter au? i love your description of margaery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this bounty hunter au is actually getting really fun to write YOU ANONS STOP ENCOURAGING ME SO MUCH lolol jk love you all

 

The detective inspector was tightly wound, steadfast, and unyielding. All of the qualities that Margaery didn’t very much enjoy because she was the opposite. Margaery was relaxed, impulsive, and clever. Those are important qualities to being a bounty hunter. _To expect the unexpected._

It’s funny to say that when Margaery is lying spread eagle on a bed that isn’t hers being fucked by a woman she just met. It’s not _uncommon_ but Margaery is more likely to be the one _doing_ the fucking.

\--------------

“You’re too tightly wound, is there something that I could do to unbunch those panties?” she remarks at the door.

Sansa turns as red as her face before yanking the door open.

The apartment is immaculate. It’s so organized that Margaery feels unsettled, like she’s in the mind of a criminal. She’s had a run in with a sociopath who organized crime.

“Please tell me you have some porn hidden _somewhere_ ,” Margaery throws playfully at the detective inspector. She looks completely unamused.

“Is there a bone in your body that isn’t lewd?” Sansa grumbles as she crosses her arms. Margaery opens her mouth and Sansa shuts her eyes. “On second thought, don’t answer that.”

Margaery smiles in response.

\--------------

Margaery jerks against the cuffs and feels her wrists burn at the sudden movement. Her back is arching off the bed as the pressure builds between her thighs. She’s been eaten out plenty of times before. But this was like an out of body experience.

The woman between her legs has a sharp tongue but the way she uses it to ravish Margaery is a pleasure that cuts straight to her core. It makes her shiver and stutter.

She hears the low pop as the woman releases her clit and she fights against the cuffs, clicking the metal together loudly. “Fuck!” Margaery can’t help but swear.

“Language,” Sansa mutters as she picks up her head with a smirk on her lips.

Margaery pants melt into a moan as Sansa presses two fingers against her slick entrance. She’s already come twice and doesn’t know if her body can handle a third. “Didn-’t know you ha-had it in you _detective inspector_ ,” she comments through her shivers.

\--------------

“When was the last time you got laid?” Margaery asks as she plops down on the couch. She tries to get comfortable considering it’s going to be her bed until the case is solved.

Sansa throws the blankets on the coffee table angrily. “I don’t see how it is any of your business,” she tries to be polite. There is only so much she can stand before she cracks. Margaery is far too attractive to keep her emotions at bay. She tries to remind herself how annoying the bounty hunter is.

“Of course it is,” the bounty hunter continues. “It just lets me assess the likelihood of you strangling me in my sleep.”

“I wouldn’t strangle you in your sleep,” Sansa says threateningly. “I would want you _conscious_ for that.”

Margaery purses her lips. “Ooh, feisty. It makes me like you more and more.”

Sansa throws her hands up in frustration. “You are relentless! If I fuck you will you stop this nonsense?”

“Of course!” Margaery says enthusiastically as she jumps up. Sansa steps back from her.

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Margaery shrugs. “I’ve been straightforward. You’re attractive. You offered. I never joke about sex.” Sansa’s jaw drops and she’s about to throw the woman a nasty remark when she continues, “ _Unless_ you don’t think you can handle all of this.”

\--------------

Sansa’s fingers slide with ease through Margaery’s folds. She drops a kiss to a scar from a knife wound at Margaery’s hips. “I never back down from a challenge,” she informs the bounty hunter cheekily. She feels Margaery’s taut abs rise and fall quickly against her lips as she continues to tease her.

“That you don’t.” Margaery groans. Her heels are digging into the bed as her hips shift against Sansa’s fingers. She touches the locks of the handcuffs gently.

Sansa pushes her fingers in because she wants to see the bounty hunter fall apart. it’s the only time she spares a witty remark to Sansa. And honestly, she sounds better moaning her name that snarking at her.

She bites down at the old bullet wound on Margaery’s abs as she comes moaning her name loudly. She revels in the sound.

Suddenly, Sansa feels hands cupping her cheek and pulling her up. Sansa stares into Margaery’s deep brown eyes and flickers to the unlocked handcuffs. “You _really_ need to tell me how you do that,” she sighs with annoyance.

Margaery pulls her in for a deep kiss. “A magician never reveals her tricks.”


	4. Sansaery + Modern AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansaery + sex on the first date. Thank you.

 

Sansa doesn’t do this. She _never_ does this. It’s just a date and they barely know each other. But it feels like she’s known Margaery for ages. The way the counsel speaks is smooth and smart. It doesn’t set off alarms in Sansa’s mind but brings _comfort_ to her.

They stand against her door pressing against each other in a heated lip lock. It feels like hours until Sansa breaks away for air.

“Would you like to come inside?” Sansa breathes out bravely.

The brunette looks up at her with a smirk on her lips. It’s permanently there but it consistently makes Sansa giddy. “Isn’t it late?”

Sansa bites her lips. She can feel the tension for once. The attraction that Margaery feels for her is straightforward and it helps push Sansa along. “It could be early,” she tries flirting. She’d never done it this smoothly before.

The line catches Margaery’s attention and suddenly her lips are pressed against hers passionately again.

Sansa smiles cheek to cheek as she unlocks her door quickly.

It feels strange once they’re inside Sansa’s apartment. It’s like time slows down for them. Sansa thinks it’s the wine they had at dinner that makes her feel this way. She registers each article of clothing that is being shed. The ones that Margaery sheds off of her and the ones that she tugs free from herself before she kisses Margaery towards her bed. She blindly rips off the little black dress that has been teasing her all night.

Sansa is straddling the shorter woman before she freezes. Margaery is lying underneath her, red lipstick smeared and brown hair splayed beautifully against her pillow.

“Let me,” Margaery suggests. It’s like she knows.

Suddenly, Sansa is on her back, legs parted and Margaery slipping between them comfortably.

“First time?” Margaery asks carefully as she places comforting kisses on her neck down to her clavicle.

“On a _first date_ ,” Sansa catches the moan in the back of her throat. She arches to Margaery’s warm hands caressing her breasts before tweaking her nipples.

“ _Ahh_ …” Margaery’s breath is hot against her breasts before closing her lips around her nipple. She releases it with a pop. “Relax,” she encourages soothingly as one hand slips between Sansa’s thighs through her curls. “I’ll take care of you.”

Sansa bites her lip and nods. Her legs part even further and she feels her own wetness being pushed back against her with Margaery’s fingers. “ _Gods_ ,” she lets out softly.

Margaery moans in agreement as she uses her middle and ring finger to push in. She groans as soon as she is knuckle deep inside of Sansa. Sansa begs to be fucked at this point. The slow and sensual has already her comfortable enough. She feels Margaery cup her with her palm before she moves with shallow thrusts, her palm hitting Sansa’s clit.

Sansa curses over and over. Margaery’s lips close around her breast, her hand is playing with her nipple, fingers are fucking her. It feels like Margaery is everywhere and Sansa yells as she comes quickly. It’s all new to her.

She breathes hard as she stares at Margaery’s smug look. “More,” she demands. With newfound desire as her bravery, she flips Margaery over and plants a bruising kiss on her lips.

“Good then?” Margaery asks with a small smile on her lips. Her hands fall on Sansa’s waist comfortably.

“Gods, yes.”

“This is going to be a _long_ night,” Margaery warns as she rolls her hips against Sansa’s wet heat.

Sansa’s eyes roll back as she bows towards Margaery, her hands coming up to the woman’s breasts. Her hips grind against Margaery’s. “Gods, _yes_.”


	5. Root/Shaw + Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoot prompt "That's not what I meant"
> 
> ie for me netflix and chill gone wrong because my girls are idiots

Shaw feels her jaw clench before she submits to the moan that causes her to throw her head back on the couch. Her attention is sought from Root’s lips against hers.

They’re like teenagers fucking on the couch or something. It doesn’t bother Shaw _much_. Root is half naked and straddling her lap comfortably as one hand is up her shirt and the other is down her jeans.

When Shaw had suggested Root could stop by _this_ is what she _meant_. She meant for another sexual night.

But Root arrives at her door with a flustered expression that she tries desperately to hide. Shaw hates that puppy pouty look that Root gets when she has _feelings_. She’s about to shrug it off when Root just throws herself on the couch and turns on the tv. She asks what they’re about to watch on _Netflix_. Shaw rolls her eyes because that was _not_ what she offered Root to come by for.

Shaw pushes aside the damp panties and unceremoniously pushes three fingers in. Root pants against her as she starts humping her fingers. She grunts as they fall into a matching rhythm.

Root starts kissing up her neck to the spot just below her earlobe.

Shaw shuts her eyes and lets instinct kick over. Her heart is racing and her breathing is short. Every muscle in her body is tensing. She’s close. And with the way Root is clenching around her fingers, she’s tumbling over the edge.

Shaw lets Root suck on the spot under her earlobe before she leans forward to kiss her clavicle. She bites at the spot Root likes the most as she comes. It’s not long before Root comes with a shuddering moan.

It takes a moment before Root gains control of her body and flops onto the couch beside Shaw.

She laughs as she catches her breath. “You realize that you invited me to Netflix and chill is how the kids would refer to it as,” she jokes.

Shaw rolls her eyes as her breathing steadies once more. “That’s not what I meant.”

Root smiles cheekily regardless before asking, “Round two?”


	6. Skimmons + migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone prompted me any skimmons au sex so this is a non-SHIELD au and daisy has a migraine while jemma has the perfect prescription

 

Daisy pinches the bridge of her nose as she gets off of the elevator. Even the sounds of the keys clinking together sounds like a Boeing 747 taking off. Her brain feels like it’s about to explode and she can barely see.

She tries to shake the migraine from her mind but it’s futile.

The key jams into the doorknob and she pushes with all of her weight to open her door. The CFL lights that usually takes a few moments to warm up to are completely brightened as she walks in. There’s a clatter coming from her kitchen that makes her internally scream.

“ _Daisy_?” her girlfriend’s soothing English accent cuts through her migraine.

Daisy kicks off her shoes at the door and makes her way to the kitchen to see Jemma in an apron cooking something that smells delightful. She makes a beeline for the fridge to pull out a bottle of water though.

Jemma smiles brightly and kisses the corner of her lips in a greeting before she turns around.

Daisy sighs. The pain is becoming unbearable and she makes her way to the couch. She drops her laptop bag next to her feet as she drops onto the soft leather. She chugs half of the water before she lies down with an arm thrown over her face.

She feels the seconds tick by as she tries to fall asleep through the pain.

Suddenly a weight drops on her waist and she looks up to see Jemma coming down to rest on her chest.

“What’s wrong love?” she asks softly.

Daisy wraps her arms around her girlfriend. “Just a migraine,” she mutters. She wants to fall asleep like this but her brain reminds her of how much pain she deserves to be in. She grumbles.

Jemma shifts to place kisses on the inside of her collar. “I have just the thing for that...” her voice is teasing.

“ _Oh really_?” Daisy amuses her girlfriend. “What would that be?”

“ _Mmm_ …”

Jemma slides down her body slowly, hands caressing her body soothingly. She stops in between Daisy’s legs to untuck her dress shirt before unbuttoning her jeans.

Daisy gets the idea and lets her lips curl into a smile. She lifts her hips for Jemma to strip of her of her jeans, taking her underwear with her. She sighs as she tries to get comfortable.

Jemma’s hands gently push her knees apart. Her breath is hot against her entrance. Daisy knows she’s not wet enough with her migraine at the forefront of her mind. It’s not fingers that plays with her though. Her hips jump as Jemma takes a broad lick of her entrance.

Daisy moans as Jemma licks her slowly. It’s drawing out the taste of her juices and Daisy tries to forget the pain in her head to feel the pleasure between her legs. She concentrates on the way Jemma licks her slowly before flicking her tongue at her clit. They’ve talked about this before, how they like to touch one another.

Another moan rips from the back of her throat and Daisy feels like she can see stars behind her eyes as Jemma swirls her tongue forming letters that Daisy can never understand. Sometimes it feels like Jemma is drawing out a map.

It’s only when she plunges in her tongue as deeply as she can that Daisy groans and her legs rest around Jemma’s shoulders. She curses with satisfaction as Jemma pushes her tongue in and out. Her arm thrown over her face comes down to Jemma’s golden brown locks to urge her as the other hand slides up her shirt to cup herself.

She feels like she’s on another plane as Jemma tries to taste deep inside of her. Her hand plays with her breast to move them along.

Jemma pushes in a single digit and Daisy whimpers loudly. The sound of her whimper plays loudly in her head but it makes her feel even better. Her head is light as the tension in between her legs grow. Her thighs keep Jemma in place.

“I’m close,” she moans out as her hips push against Jemma’s mouth.

Jemma sucks on her clit and curls her finger expertly to push her over the edge. Daisy cries out her orgasm as she feels her walls clench around Jemma’s finger. Her mind is lost in the orgasm as she whimpers through the aftershocks.

“Feel better?” Jemma asks pressing kisses on her thigh.

Daisy looks down at her girlfriend, with her lips shining with her. She bites her lips, “I think I could use another dose.”


	7. Cartinelli + Laundry Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> special request from my girl kayla "in the laundry room, where they have to be quiet so they don’t get caught by their mean landlord but of course Angie is loud"

 

Angie giggles as she sits on the washer and Peggy falls in between her legs.

Peggy presses her lips against Angie’s quickly. “It’s late, we wouldn’t get caught now,” she huskily reminds as her hands slide along Angie’s thighs up her skirt. “Think you can keep quiet?”

Angie nods enthusiastically before adding, “You know Miss Fry likes us too much to kick us out.”

Peggy smirks against her lips and feels the bottom of Angie’s damp panties. She urges her to move her hips forward.

There’s a low vibration from the washer that Angie shivers against as she moves closer to the edge for the English woman. “It was your idea to do laundry this late by the way.”

Peggy sucks on her bottom lip as her fingers toy with the elastic of Angie’s panties. “You followed me down here,” she breathes out as Angie’s breathing shortens. There’s a subtle lift of her hip that begs for Peggy to touch her.

She tugs the damp fabric aside and touches Angie’s hot center. Angie moans and Peggy claps her free hand over Angie’s mouth. “I didn’t even do anything,” Peggy shoots hastily at the waitress.

Angie’s answer is muffled but Peggy knows she said, “You totally did!” Her eyes widen disapprovingly at the English woman.

“Be quiet or we’ll have to stop,” Peggy chastises as she keeps her hand pressed against Angie. Angie nods and lets Peggy keep her hand there as she clenches the edge of the washer. There’s a growing vibration as the load continues its wash.

Angie rolls her hips at Peggy’s fingers. She breathes through her nose as her eyes flutter shut to the way Peggy’s fingers are dancing between her folds. She feels wetter with each second.

She wants to whine or say something to get Peggy’s attention. If her girlfriend was so worried why is she taking her goddamn time?

She thinks too soon because Peggy pushes two fingers into her and her eyes roll back and she sighs contently. She curses softly under Peggy’s hand.

Peggy hushes her.

It’s hard to keep that up when Peggy expertly scissors her fingers to stretch her deliciously. The wetness is slipping out of her and Angie knows the insides of her thighs are going to be drenched when this is over. She rolls her hips against Peggy’s fingers enthusiastically.

Angie stares at the woman between her legs with a sly look. Peggy looks at her curiously. Angie lets one hand come up to Peggy’s gently to pull it away from her mouth before she licks Peggy’s forefinger.

Peggy’s mouth drops at the erotic gesture. She swallows and licks her lips as Angie licks her finger slowly before moving to her middle finger. Her fingers curl inside Angie and Angie sighs pleasureably before closing her lips around her two fingers. She pushes harder as Angie sucks.

Suddenly the washer jerks loudly, there’s a clutter in the machine as the equilibrium is thrown off. Angie groans loudly because it pushes her over the edge as she is suddenly pressing harder into Peggy’s fingers.

Peggy curses before clamping her hand, wet fingers and all, over Angie’s mouth again as she lets Angie ride out her orgasm. She slowly pulls out her fingers as Angie comes back down.

“Wow, English,” Angie breathes out as she stands against the washer. “That was--”

There’s a clatter and both of them shoot their eyes to the sound. A broom just falls over but there’s no one else there. Both of them sigh in relief.

Peggy looks at Angie completely flustered. “We need to go upstairs now,” she almost growls.

Angie smiles brightly and salutes her. “Anything you say, captain.”

**Author's Note:**

> this can be read separately or as a continuation of Constant Denial because this takes place a year after it so they're both 7th years


End file.
